


Cover Art - The Night Has Seen Your Mind

by Lori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart cover inspired by bombergirl17's first work in the series.  NYC rooftop with the Brooklyn Bridge in the background. Setting for a scene in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art - The Night Has Seen Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Night Has Seen Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725374) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 




End file.
